godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 10: Arrival
Yo! Things start to... silence Nah, I'm not good at all for this comments. Just... enjoy the story! ---- It had been a tough time indeed for everyone who lived in South America branch. Countless were dead because of the invasion. And yet it was those who survived who had it the worst. They had to live their lives in despair, refuged in the lower levels of the Central, fearing that an Aragami could break through the wall at anytime and devour them with no greater remorse. Lina, the one who ended up in charge, was the one who had suffered the most. Not only did she have to fight through all Aragami almost alone, since she was the only remaining God Eater with real combat experience; she also felt that lives were lost because of her, that her course of action wasn't the one she should really have taken. And yet, there they were, having survived an invasion of a scale unlike any other in the world. Without (total) annihilation, without anything but skill. They communicated every day with the inhabitants of the other minor population centers in the Branch, and to their utter horror, every day one of those places lost contact with the rest - forever. All they could do in their situation was wait for their day. Lina didn't think on that, however. Right now, she would be drowning in despair, if not for the fact that she simply could not allow that to happen. Her problems were too many to allow her to even think too much on what she had to do. After the death of everyone who held any power in Fenrir - people whose deaths hardly affected her -, Lina had been chosen as the leader of the remnants of the Central. She had her hands full of job, and she delegated all but the most important decisions on the former operator Sol. Three days had passed since the invasion, an eternity to everyone. Lina hadn't slept at all since the event. -You look sick, Lina. -I can't rest at all, Sol. There are so many things to do... -Which would be much easier (and end up better) if you simply rested for a while. When was the last time you looked in a mirror? -I don't have time for that... -Then sleep! You'll end up getting killed if you go out like that. Look, you can't even stand straight. After arguing another while, Sol convinced Lina that sleeping was the best course of action. ---- In the morning, the sound of the alarm woke Lina up. She was disoriented, the alarm had brought her out of a particularly deep dream. The alarm alerted everyone about an incoming large Aragami. Lina didn't expect to have an easy, relaxed time, but this was too much. Aragami attacked them almost like they knew where they were, almost like they knew their weaknesses. But complaining wouldn't make things any easier. She went outside and looked to the abomination she was facing. They used to call it Quadriga. While it wasn't the first time she fought one, she hated them. Her Spear was all but useless. She couldn't do anything but shoot her inneficient bullets at it. Then, a bullet flew straight to the Quadriga's head, instantly downing it. Lina lost no time and drilled through the monster, and only after devouring she turned to see what was going on. A huge man and a relatively small woman were arguing. When she got closer, Lina saw that the woman had an Armlet and held two God Arcs, one in gun mode, the other a Variant Scythe. The man had a large blade resting over his shoulder. Getting even closer, Lina began to hear the argument: -Bal, this is stupid, you know? -I had told you I wanted to do the dramatic entrance, dammit! - Lina couldn't give credit to her ears. Sure, she was happy help had arrived, but arguing about that? -Excuse me? - Both God Eaters turned to look at her. - Are you really arguing about that? -No, I was actually drinking tea. - The man answered. Lina acted on impulse and punched him on the nose, causing him a nosebleed. He only laughed. -Well, I hope you have given the Aragami a similar welcome. - He said. - Now seriously, my name is Baluar. The woman right next to me is Nanako Kawashima. Sorry we couldn't make it earlier. - He passed his hand to clean his full of blood face. - You don't happen to have any cotton, right? The legends had arrived. ---- <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic